An electric oscillating fan is one of the most common types of home electrical equipment used in daily life.
In typical oscillating fans, an oscillating plate is connected with an oscillating plate gear through a connecting rod. When a user presses an oscillating switch, the oscillating switch activates the oscillating plate gear causing the oscillating gear plate and the oscillating plate to rotate to finally cause oscillation of the electric oscillating fan.